projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Craftian Greens
} |- | colspan="2" align="center"|'Craftian Greens' 克拉夫地亚绿党 Kèlāfūdìyà Lǜ Dǎng クラフティア緑の党 Kurafutia Midori no Tō |- | colspan="2" |- | colspan="2" align="center"| |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Leader | width="50%" align="left"|May Weatherill |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Deputy Leader | width="50%" align="left"|Jeremy Edenham |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Senate Leader | width="50%" align="left"|Avril Bennett |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Founded | width="50%" align="left"|17 April 2029 |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Ideology | width="50%" align="left"|Green politics Environmentalism Social liberalism |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Political position | width="50%" align="left"|Centre-left to left-wing |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Colour | width="50%" align="left"| }| } | }} Green |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Slogan | width="50%" align="left"|''Better together'' |- ! width="50%" align="left"|House of Representatives | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Senate | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|State and Territory Parliaments | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |} The Craftian Greens (abbreviated as Grn, also GPC for Greens Party of Craftia, its former name, currently branded as simply The Greens) is a minor green political party in Craftia. It was formed by a group of environmental activists, led by Nora Sayo, in 2029 in response to the abandonment of many environmentalist policies by the centre-left Liberal Party of Craftia. The Greens was founded as a left-wing alternative to the major parties. The party advocates for social justice, economic and environmental sustainability, and peace. The party has acquired a stable voting base of around 1–2% of the popular vote over its four-decade-long history, having achieved uninterrupted parliamentary representation since its second contested federal election in 2034, with the exception of the 26th Parliament (2061–2064). Although it is regarded as one of the "Big Six" (the six parties usually represented in the federal parliament), it has a reputation of being the "largest minor party", usually outpolling all other minor parties in elections but often being far outpolled by the dominant five parties. It was, however, the fifth-largest party between 2043 and 2049 and occasionally wins more seats the Mojang Democratic Party and Craftian Reform Party. The Greens' strongest electoral bastions are inner-city metropolitan areas, where it often competes with the centre-left Liberal Party of Craftia. Its core voter demographic is mainly young white voters living in high density urban areas as well as some rural coastal areas that have been affected by environmental issues arising from fracking, mining and deforestation. Currently, the Greens have two MPs in the House of Representatives and four Senators. It also has parliamentary representation in six states (and is currently serving as a junior partner in a coalition government with the National United Party in Jebsten). The party's current leader has been May Weatherill since 2072. Federal party leaders Deputy party leaders 1. Ed Yin (17 April 2029 – 27 August 2034, Sayo) 2. Vika Mackenzie (28 August 2034 – 11 June 2035, Sayo) 3. Mark Tunstall (12 June 2035 – 9 September 2039, Mackenzie) 4. Anthony Samson (10 September 2039 – 28 February 2041, Troy/Mackenzie) 5. Victoria Lang (1 March 2041 – 12 June 2045, Samson) 6. Nicki Halles (13 June 2045 – 17 September 2049, Hyderson) 7. Liza Brown (18 September 2049 – 10 October 2052, Hyderson) 8. Lily Tai (11 October 2052 – 14 March 2057, Brown) 9. Tim Baren (15 March 2057 – 31 August 2064, Tai/Zhu) 10. Jennifer Luong (1 September 2064 – 23 December 2068, Zhu) 11. Jeremy Edenham (24 December 2068 – 19 September 2070, Cesternino) 12. May Weatherill (20 September 2070 – 7 May 2072, Cesternino) (11) Jeremy Edenham (8 May 2072 – present, Weatherill) } |- | colspan="2" align="center"|'State and Territory Assembly Seats' |- | colspan="2" |- ! width="50%" align="left"|JS Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|AD Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|MY Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|BE Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|JL Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|WT Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|WC Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|KT Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|LM Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|BCT Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|CIT Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |} Federal election results ImageSize = width:550 height:240 PlotArea = width:450 height:160 left:30 bottom:60 AlignBars = justify DateFormat = x.y Period = from:0 till:6 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical AlignBars = justify ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:0 PlotData= bar:% color:yellowgreen width:18 mark:(line,white) align:center fontsize:S bar:2031 from:start till:0.66 text:0.66 bar:2034 from:start till:1.99 text:1.99 bar:2037 from:start till:2.21 text:2.21 bar:2040 from:start till:4.15 text:4.15 bar:2043 from:start till:3.12 text:3.12 bar:2046 from:start till:4.01 text:4.01 bar:2049 from:start till:2.46 text:2.46 bar:2052 from:start till:1.71 text:1.71 bar:2055 from:start till:2.03 text:2.03 bar:2058 from:start till:1.93 text:1.93 bar:2061 from:start till:1.14 text:1.14 bar:2064 from:start till:1.30 text:1.30 bar:2067 from:start till:2.24 text:2.24 bar:2070 from:start till:0.79 text:0.79 bar:2073 from:start till:1.90 text:1.90 }}| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 0 | 25,315 | 0.66% | 0.66% | 7th | style="background-color: lightgrey" |''No seats'' | Nora Sayo |- | 2034 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 3 | 87,998 | 1.99% | 1.33% | 6th | style="background-color: lavender" |Confidence and supply | Nora Sayo |- | 2037 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 0 | 114,969 | 2.21% | 0.22% | 6th | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Vika Mackenzie |- | 2040 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 2 | 234,278 | 4.15% | 1.94% | 5th | style="background-color: lavender" |Confidence and supply | Vika Mackenzie |- | 2043 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 1 | 187,489 | 3.12% | 1.02% | 5th | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Anthony Samson |- | 2046 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 2 | 275,223 | 4.01% | 0.89% | 6th | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Bill Hyderson |- | 2049 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 2 | 187,360 | 2.46% | 1.55% | 6th | style="background-color: lavender" |Confidence and supply | Bill Hyderson |- | 2052 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 1 | 143,574 | 1.71% | 0.75% | 7th | style="background-color: lavender" |Confidence and supply | Bill Hyderson |- | 2055 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 1 | 272,402 | 2.03% | 0.32% | 6th | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Liza Brown |- | 2058 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 1 | 196,322 | 1.93% | 0.10% | 6th | style="background-color: lavender" |Confidence and supply | Lily Tai |- | 2061 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 3 | 131,272 | 1.14% | 0.79% | 7th | style="background-color: lightgrey" |''No seats'' | Lily Tai |- | 2064 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 3 | 159,982 | 1.30% | 0.16% | 6th | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Zhu Zhengrong |- | 2067 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 1 | 293,674 | 2.24% | 0.94% | 6th | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Zhu Zhengrong |- | 2070 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 2 | 118,037 | 0.79% | 1.45% | 6th | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Rina Cesternino |}